Some Brotherly Advice
by laneykin
Summary: In this story Ginny has a guy question that she needs answered so she plans on going to all of her brothers in turn until she gets an answer! Chapter 2 just up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter and all the characters in the books belong to J.K Rowling not me, I do however own the plot to this story. _

A/N: _As always reviews are very welcome. I really like this story and I am working on chapter 2 now, so I will upload that once I get about 10 reviews __J_

Some Brotherly Advice 

Bill poured the steaming tea into Ginny's cup and then into his own. He watched as Ginny added milk and sugar to her liking.

"So," Bill broke the silence and Ginny looked up from stirring her tea. "What is it that you wanted to talk about Gin?"

"Well it's kind of important Bill and I needed to talk to a guy about it," she replied hastily.

"And you couldn't talk to Harry because?"

"Well that's the thing it's kind of Harry's problem too, he doesn't even know I'm here actually."

Ginny looked at Bill uncertainly.

"Merlin, you're not pregnant are you? I'll kill him if…"

"Bill, relax I'm not pregnant."

"Oh right ok, well carry on."

"Well it's just Harry and I _have _been talking about having children but when we went to…"

"Ok ok, stop there."

"What?"

"Do we really have to have this conversation?"

"You didn't even let me finish."

"I know but I can guess where it's going and I don't like it."

"Oh come on Bill, we're both grown ups now. Are you seriously telling me that we can't talk about sex?"

Bill cringed as Ginny said the word.

"Ok first of all Ginny, you may be a grown up now but I will always be your older brother…"

"But…"

"Your dumb over-protective older brother." Bill said talking over her.

"So that means we can never have a grown up discussion? Just because you're my brother?"

"That's exactly what it means and the best advice I can give you is don't have sex, ever!"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So you think no matter how much I love someone I shouldn't have sex until I'm married?"

"That's not what I said; I said you shouldn't have sex ever."

"Well that's just stupid."

"Why?"

"Because you're telling me not to have sex ever but you can."

"I never said that I had sex."

"Bill, you have two children. Am I supposed to believe that it was an immaculate conception?"

Bill laughed a little.

"Nope just magic sis!" he said winking.

Ginny groaned.

"You're not being very helpful you know."

"That's because I'm not going to help my only sister with something like that."

"You're so mean, I thought I could talk to you about _anything_," Ginny said looking at Bill with her best cute little sister look.

"Sorry Gin. Can't you talk to Hermione?"

"No, I said I need to talk to a guy about this. Hermione doesn't have a pe…"

"Ok ok I get it."

"Please Bill, can I just ask you one thing?"

"Nope, sorry sis."

Ginny glared at him.

"Hey don't look at me like that. You have five more brothers you know."

"Yeah but I don't know if they have had…"

"They have."

"All of them?"

Bill laughed.

"Yeah, did you really think I was the only one?"

"Well no but you were the only one I was sure of. Wait how do you know they have?"

"I'm a genius."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him.

"They told me obviously."

"They actually told _you_?"

"Yeah why is that so hard to believe?"

"I don't know. I would expect Charlie to tell you obviously and Fred and George but Percy and Ron?"

Bill laughed again.

"Guys like to brag Ginny."

"Except you."

"Well I'm not going to go off bragging to my little sister now am I?"

"No but it would be nice to get some information off you."

"Like what?"

"Well what age where you when you first did it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Ok fine then, how many girls have you…"

"I'm definitely not going to tell you that."

"Does that mean it's a lot?"

"No it means I'm not telling you."

"Ok then tell me how many times you…"

"Ginny, I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Ah come on Bill. If you don't tell me anything then how am I supposed to find out?"

"You're not supposed to find out, you're still too young."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"You're so childish! How does Fleur put up with you?"

"Maybe I'm just good in the sack!"

"Oh so you will make jokes about it but you won't give me a single straight answer?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Ginny finished her tea and stood up.

"Well seen as you weren't much of a help to me, I guess I have to go visit Charlie."

Bill stood up and hugged Ginny.

"Sorry I couldn't help out sis, maybe you will have better luck with Charlie."

"Yeah and if not maybe I can at least ask him a few questions about your mysterious

love life!"

"If he tells you anything about me I'll kill him."

"Why don't you want me to know anything?"

"Because I still have this image of you as my innocent little sister and I would like to keep it that way."

"I have to grow up eventually you know."

"I know. Hey can I ask you a question before you go?"

"Ok but don't expect me to answer, seen as you wouldn't answer any of mine."

"I just have one simple yes or no question. Are you still a virgin?"

"Well I wouldn't want to ruin your perfect image of me by answering that question so…"

"Oh come on Gin just answer it, please."

Ginny sighed.

"Yes."

"Thanks sis." Bill said smiling and pulling her into another hug.

"Ok well I have to go now. Thanks for the tea; I'll talk to you soon."

"Anytime. Bye Gin."

Ginny walked out the back door and Bill heard a 'pop' noise as she disapparated. Bill went to over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. He wrote two words on the parchment and then tied it to the leg of his owl and sent it to his brother Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: _Harry Potter and all the characters in the books belong to J.K Rowling not me, I do however own the plot to this story. _

A/N: _I know it has taken me ages to update and I'm totally sorry about that! I really want to say thanks to _Freddie and Georgie_, your review made me get off my lazy ass and finish this chapter!! So I updated it especially for you…and I want my imaginary cookie lol!! _

Some Brotherly Advice 

Charlie stared blankly at the letter his older brother had just sent him. He sat down on the couch in his apartment wondering what Bill meant by the two words that were wrote on the small piece of parchment.

"Your turn."

He got up to get a quill and write back but as he did there was a knock on his front door.

"One minute," he called as he went to answer it.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see his younger sister Ginny there.

"Ginny, hey what are you doing here?"

"Hey Charlie, I need to talk to you about something. Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure, come on in. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No I'm ok thanks," Ginny said sitting down in one of Charlie's comfy arm chairs.

"So what is it that you want to talk about sis?" Charlie asked sitting down across from her.

"Sex."

Charlie's face dropped and he understood exactly what Bill's letter had meant.

"Uh…umm…come again?" he stammered.

"Come on Charlie, we're both adults here."

"Yeah I know but…Merlin Ginny, I don't know what to say."

"Well you could start by giving me some advice."

"The only advice I'm going to give you is don't do it."

"Your as bad as Bill."

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing of any use. You know Charlie if you want to be better than Bill you could give me some advice."

Charlie smiled.

"I'm not ten years old any more Ginny, I don't care about beating Bill."

"Ok if you want to come second best to him forever."

"Wait a minute I am not second best to Bill. I'm way better than him."

Ginny smirked, her plan worked.

"Ok then prove it. Help me out and you will be better than him."

Charlie looked at her wearily.

"What do you need to know?"

"Ok well first of all, what age were you when you did it first?"

"Umm I think I was seventeen or eighteen."

"What about Bill?"

"Oh he was younger than me but if he didn't tell you himself I can't tell you."

Ginny sighed.

"I thought you'd say something like that."

"Why?"

"Well Bill said he would kill you if you told me anything, I suppose it's probably safer for you that way."

"Safer? Ha, Bill doesn't scare me. He was fifteen."

"Fifteen, really? No wonder he didn't tell me."

"Yeah Bill was really popular in school, come to think of it he's still really popular…git! Why did you want to know what age he was anyway?"

"Because I want to know what age all of you were, then I can figure out when is the right time."

"I think you should wait a few more years. What age are you now, like ten?"

"I'm nineteen Charlie and you know it."

"Yeah but I wish you were ten, then we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Well I can leave if you want."

"Ok."

"You're supposed to say no and that you like having me around cause we haven't talked in a while."

Charlie laughed.

"Yeah I do like having you around but I'd prefer if we talked about something else."

"Oh no, you said you'd talk to me and we're talking about what I want."

"But it has been ages since we talked Gin, wouldn't you prefer to talk about something else?"

Ginny glared at him, a stubborn look on her face.

"Fine then. Periods!"

"Ok fine, what else do you want to know?"

Ginny smiled victoriously.

"Well me and Harry have been having some problems, well mostly him but I'm worried that it will affect our relationship in the long run."

"And those problems are?"

"Umm, well…"

"Come on Ginny. You finally got what you wanted, we're having a serious conversation, you can't get all shy now."

"Ok well lets put it this way, if you were trying to put something up on a shelf but it kept falling down, what would you call that?"

"It won't go up?"

Charlie stared at her blankly and then realised.

"Oh," he said. "So the problem is it won't go up?"

"Exactly," Ginny said.

Charlie laughed but then covered it with a cough as Ginny glared at him.

"And what exactly do you need me to tell you?" he asked.

"Well they say it happens to everyone, so did it ever happen to you?"

Charlie frowned, "Nope."

"Never?"

"Never ever."

Ginny looked upset.

"But hey, don't let that get you down. I'm sure if you ask everyone else, it must have happened to one of them."

Ginny sighed, "I guess."

"Is there anything else you need to know?"

"No, you've been helpful enough. Thanks Charlie."

"Anytime sis."

"Well I better get going," Ginny said getting up and going over to the door.

"See you soon," Charlie said.


End file.
